The present invention is a method for marking fuses.
In maintaining various electrical equipment, installation and/or replacement of fuses is an important task. Each fuse has a specified amperage rating, voltage rating, and action value. For example, for glass cartridge-type fuses, these values are usually stamped onto one of the metal end caps of the fuse, and therefore, such values are often difficult to read. It is critical that the appropriate fuse be used and installed to prevent damage to associated electric and/or electronic equipment.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method for marking fuses that allows for the rapid visual identification of the amperage rating, voltage rating, and/or action value of a particular fuse.